Shopping with a former Klepto
by Wednesday. A
Summary: Chap 4 up now, Set in Season 7, after Empty places…Dawn decides that food is running low at the Summers house and sneaks out to get food supplies at the abandoned Supermarket. What she didn’t expect was a certain unwanted Vampire tagging along.
1. Traitors and Buffy brownie points

Summary: Set in Season 7, after Empty places…Dawn decides that food is running low at the Summers house and sneaks out to get food supplies at the abandoned Supermarket. What she didn't expect was a certain unwanted Vampire tagging along. 

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy own 'em. I don't own any of these Characters 'News from the file marked 'Duh'…

Rating: PG-13. Might have a bit of swearing in it.  Shopping with a former Klepto 

Chapter 1: Traitors and Buffy Brownie points 

He stormed out of the house, his fists clenched, as he made his way down the pathway. His anger seemed to rise with every step he took. He couldn't understand how they could do something like that, how they could just throw her out. Had they completely forgotten how much that girl had sacrificed for them? How many times she had saved the whole, unthankful world. Too right they did, they'd stripped her of her leadership, just because little Xander lost an eye and they were down a few Potentials. This was war, there was always going to be casualties. 

He stopped abruptly at the end of the path; he took a deep breath and rolled his shoulders. He had to find her; he was not going to take orders from that other slayer. That stupid Bitch, acting like she was in charge now. Giving orders, getting nice and comfy in her house. It wasn't right. Them all standing there, pretending everything was fine, when it wasn't.

Spike closed his eyes, and tried to sense her. He could always hunt her down. His sensitive nose was in tuned with her scent, the Slayer's scent. But as he concentrated, another aroma penetrated him. A familiar scent that was much closer than Buffy, whom he had not had enough time to sniff out. He opened his eyes, and swerved to look left on the path. Walking away from the Summers home was the youngest Summers. A large bag was slung over her shoulders, as she walked at a steady pace into the night. Spike immediately started to follow her, tucking his hands into his duster, as he tried to catch up with her. 

Dawn could hear feet treading behind her, but she didn't stop walking. She could hear the scuffs of boots, and the swish of leather and knew who it was. She fastened her pace, determined to get away from her stalker. But before she could turn the corner, a hand reached for her shoulder, and turned her around. She automatically put on her irritated and bitter face, one she used a lot on him. It was a little triumph every time she used it, to see his eyes waver, and look away. She wanted to make him feel bad, make that new soul of his break. 

Like on cue, his eye contact towards her was lost, and he concentrated on her forehead. His grasp on her was gone, and he tucked his hands back into his duster. Dawn got some satisfactory in his discomfort, her eyes hardened as they both stood apart from one another. 

"What are you doing out here?" Spike asked her, as he dared himself to look her in the eyes. Those eyes that use to sparkle for him, now just exuded disgust. 

"It's none of your business" Dawn replied, her answer not the greatest comeback. But what she lacked in originality, she made up, by the venomous tone she presented it with.  

"Come on now, go back inside. You shouldn't be out here" 

"Don't go all protector-Spike on me, _Spike_" Dawn sneered back, as she tried to walk away from him. 

Spike stepped in front of her, blocking her way. "It's not safe out here bit, you should go home", he said, motioning to the house in the distance. 

"Like I'm so gonna listen to you. You want me to go home to those _traitors, _as you so nicely put it. You know, cause us traitors should stick together" Dawn said, her hands gestured towards herself, "And if you haven't noticed Spike, Sunnydale has been totally deserted, there's no demons or bogeymen that's gonna kill me. So run along, and find Buffy. That's what you were going to do, right?"

There was a slight pause, as Spike digested her words. He wouldn't let her get away with it so easily. She hated him; that was fine. She gave him dark looks, also fine. But he would not allow her to patronize him. He wouldn't let her brush him off. She may have gotten away with it lately, but he was not in the mood. 

"Look Nibblet, this isn't the time or place to be throwing a hissy fit. You'll just cause more problems by running away or whatever you're doing with that bag. So go home" 

Dawn stared at him incredulously. This was the first time since he had come back, that he had talked back to her. Given her as good, as she did him. It infuriated Dawn; her cheeks flushed a pale red, as a frown plastered on her face. He wasn't allowed to. It was an unspoken law, between their new arrangement. She was allowed to treat him like dirt now, she was allowed to treat him like nothing, and he was supposed to take it. But at the same time a part of her raged, a tiny bit of her felt somewhat pleased. Delighted to see a spark of the old Spike, someone who wouldn't take shit from no one. Someone who once was her friend, someone she thought she could depend on. Oh, the times they were a changing. 

"Don't call me that" She spat back. The once favoured nickname he had given her, was something she never wanted to hear tumble out of his mouth again. At least that's what she told herself, something to help remind her that she didn't care about him anymore. She calmed down, as she went back to her cold mood again. "I'm not running away" she explained, "I'm not stupid you know, I'm going shopping".

"So much for the not stupid concept" Spike muttered, as he grabbed a cigarette from his pocket, and lit it. 

"I'm going shopping for food supplies"

"So, why by yourself then?" 

"Why not? I mean why…why do I have to explain myself to you anyway?"

"Perhaps you'd like to explain it to the Watcher then?" Spike warned.

Dawn smiled at Spike's attempt of a threat. She laughed softly, trying her best to keep it to a minimal giggle. "Yeah, like you'd tell Giles. Cause you guys really talk a lot, you know, in between the whole trying to kill you thing. And talk about lame. What! No life threatening _threats". _

She was acting obnoxious, and she knew it. But she wanted to show him that she didn't need him, that she didn't even consider him as an acquaintance anymore. She sighed, her mood much more serious now, "Look, there's no need for you to do the right thing, or whatever. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I just wanted to help. I wanted to do something, not sit there and…well; I thought it was a good idea. I mean, the Potentials can't live on chips and cereal for long".

Spike nodded in agreement, as he blew a puff of smoke through his mouth. He studied the girl in front of him and wondered how'd she have grown so fast, without him noticing anything. She was staring at him; a blank expression graced her face. She never showed any emotion towards him now, that wasn't negative. Like she was reserving that brilliant smile of hers, for the people she cared about. He wasn't registered to see that smile anymore. 

His mind wandered back to Buffy, and her whereabouts. He was supposed to go find her, but he couldn't leave Dawn, and let her walk into the night by herself. She was right though, about there being not much living or unliving things left in Sunnydale. It seemed so unnatural, for the demon population to have deserted the hellmouth. But he guessed everyone was scared of what was going to happen. 

"Fine then, let's go shopping" Spike said, trying to sound casual, as he flicked his smoke onto the road.

"You're not coming".

"I bloody well am".

"No, you're not".

"Yeah, I am. I'm not gonna let you go by yourself, no matter how _capable_ you think you are".

"Why are you doing this?" Dawn sighed, as she looked down, "I don't need…I don't _need_ you. And anyway, just a moment ago you were flying fists with Faith, and telling everyone how much they'd betrayed Buffy. Now you wanna go shopping for them? There are no Buffy brownie points you can score, by taking little sis to the Supermarket during the end of the world".

"I'm not doing this to get into Buffy's good books"

"Right, cause you're already in them".

"Look, this isn't bout the Slayer, alright?"

Dawn huffed unbelievably at him. "Oh come off it Spike, it's always about Buffy when it comes to you. If I were just another Potential going somewhere you wouldn't care. It's the fact that I'm her sister, and that she'd be _terribly_ upset if something happened to me. And you wouldn't want that right? Cause you care oh so much for her".

Dawn didn't know where all her angry, sarcastic, snide remarks were coming from; they seemed to be getting worse every second she was with him. But she didn't care, she didn't care that she was hitting below the belt, and dragging up painful memories. He deserved it; he deserved anything she wanted to give him.

"Either, we go shopping or…" 

"Or what?" Dawn cut in, trying her hardest to display her dislike for him. 

"Or" Spike continued, his patients running thin, "I drag you back home, whether it be willingly or by force".

"You wouldn't dare".

"Try me". 

There was a slight silent pause, as Dawn glared furiously at the vampire. He wasn't supposed to be like this. He wasn't supposed to talk to her, or tell her what to do. He wasn't allowed to anymore. She sighed in defeat, as she trudged the bag over her shoulder again. 

"Fine, you can push the trolley". 

AN: Hey everybody! Thanks for everyone who voted for Lil' Bad, great help to me. Please review for my new fic; I'd love it a lot. Bye. Wednesday. A


	2. Fluorescent Man and Destructogirl

Summary: Set in Season 7, after Empty places…Dawn decides that food is running low at the Summers house and sneaks out to get food supplies at the abandoned Supermarket. What she didn't expect was a certain unwanted Vampire tagging along. 

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy own 'em. I don't own any of these Characters 'News from the file marked 'Duh'…

Rating: PG-13. Might have a bit of swearing in it.

Shopping with a former Klepto 

(If you're gonna get mad at me every time I do something stupid, then I guess I'll have to stop doing stupid things—Homer)

Chapter 2: Fluorescent Man and Destructo-girl 

They walked to the store in silence. Dawn stubbornly strolled ahead of the Vampire, wanting to put as much distance as possible between them. The Electricity Company had shut down and the only light came from the moon, which was barely visible through the cloudy sky. She had stumbled a few times; her eyes not use to the darkness. But she went about her way like she hadn't tripped, or put a foot wrong. She tried to ignore the slight chuckle from behind as she wobbled on a stone that had found its way onto the pathway. Dawn frowned into the darkness, the stupid Vampire was laughing at her, and was amused at her helpless clumsiness. She grabbed the branch of a nearby shrub and flicked it violently backwards. Satisfied, when she heard the small groan coming from behind.

They arrived at the Supermarket and stared at the large building. The front was made of panels of glass, giving a clear view into the darkened store. Spike's reflexively looked around. He didn't know why, he felt stupid when he realized what he had just done. It wasn't like any security guard was going to catch them. He turned back around, and noticed the thick, black, eyeglasses Dawn was now wearing. He shot her a weird look, as he decided to break the silence that had been consuming them:

"Look Love, this isn't Mission Impossible. Don't think we need the Sunnies. Besides, do you really think you need more vision impairment?  Let me get something to whack our way in, then we'll be shopping in no time," Spike said, as Dawn seemed to ignore him and rummage through her bag, "Right, well, I'll go find something that can smash Mr. Glassy down…"

"Something like a mallet?" Dawn asked, seemingly innocently. 

Spike stopped in mid-stride, staring off into the empty parking lot. "Yeah, a nice big hammer would do fine" He nodded, "Don't really think they'll be one lying around though".

"Got that one covered," Dawn replied, as a large shattering noise disrupted the quiet night. 

Spike's eyebrows raised in confusion. He turned, only to spin back around. He shielded himself with his leather jacket, as fragments of glass rained on him. Still slightly holding onto his leather duster, Spike turned around more cautiously this time. Dawn stood casually among the broken glass, smiling wildly, the black glasses still in place. Gripped in her hand was a good-sized mallet, which she swayed proudly to and fro. 

"How? —What? —Huh?" Spike stuttered, as he stared at her dumbfounded. 

Dawn shook off her bag, and placed her smashing device back into it. "Told you I'd be fine without you," she told him triumphantly. She grinned with victory, happy to see the Vampire in a state of shock. It was nice to push him off his pedestal. Show him that she really didn't really need him here. She pushed her glasses up; as she stepped into the store, "Don't forget the shopping cart". 

*        *        *        *        *

By the time Spike had pulled a cart apart from a group of them, and pushed it through Dawn's defacement of the front of the store, he had found her behind one of the checkouts. She was trying hopelessly to open a cash register. The girl was really going for Miss Police records tonight, Spike thought. First breaking in and now she was stealing cash? It made him wonder if he really knew who Dawn Summers actually was, not that he really knew her that well anyway. But this wasn't the Slayer's little sister that wanted to break into the Magick shop, this was some wild, somewhat crazy bird. He had covered up his concern for her safety before by being utterly flabbergasted at her actions, but now this was just ridiculous. Why on earth did she need money? He sighed unbelievably, as he pushed the cart towards her. 

"Dawn, I don't really think we need the green stuff. Won't do us any good, unless you think we can buy the First off," Spike said, as he left the metal cart and walked up behind her. 

With one last tug at the cash register, she turned around and gave him an irritated look. "Yeah Spike, that's it. I thought the First just wanted some dough, not world domination," Dawn said as she rolled her eyes at him. 

Spike although slightly put off by her obvious dislike towards him, still stood waiting for a sensible answer. He wouldn't say the progress between them was improving. It was different, she was talking to him now and slightly listening to him—she just wasn't hanging on his every word like she use to, or complimenting him on his cool badness anymore. 

Dawn sighed in annoyance and said, "I was seeing if there was any money so I could give it to Anya. You know Anya and money; match made in heaven. Least someone would be happy".

Spike caught the hint of sadness embedded in her words. It was true, no one was really happy, that was pretty much expected. With everything going on, the First Evil, Buffy leaving the Summers' residents, there wasn't much to be happy about. Her sincerity was genuine though. She wanted to at least make the ex-demon happy, and Anya did love money. He sighed again, slightly pushed her aside, and rested his hands on the sides of the cash register. "What gives you the idea that the people who ran this store would leave their money behind" he muttered, as he forcefully jerked it open.

To his surprise, shiny green notes smiled up at him. He raised his eyebrows in disbelief, while Dawn grabbed the money and stuffed it in her pockets. She didn't waste a second in giving him an I-told-you-so look, then hopped merrily over the counter. Spike slammed it shut; annoyed that she had made a fool of him two times tonight. The owners must have been in a hurry to leave, if they'd left cash lying around. It seemed everybody was in a hurry to get out of Sunnyhell. 

He pushed the cart up towards Dawn, who was staring at the dark aisles. Tapping his fingers lightly on the cart, Spike looked from Dawn to the aisles and then back to Dawn again. He didn't know what she was waiting for, weren't they supposed to be doing something?

"So…" Spike murmured, "Shall we? You know, go shopping. It's like some poor mother's fantasy right? Everything's free. No snotty workers ignoring you, or bugging you. No…" 

"It's kind of dark," Dawn said cutting into Spike's ramblings. 

"Yeah well, that's what happens when they cut the electricity…" 

"Spike. Shut up. We need torches or something," Dawn suggested, squinting into the darkness. She had forgotten to bring one, what with the hype of bringing along a mallet, "We all don't have buggy eye vision like you".

"Well, where's the torch aisle?" Spike asked, choosing to ignore her comment about his eyes. 

"There is no torch aisle, there's just an aisle with torches. And how should I know, it's not like Buffy and me really go grocery shopping that much".

"Right. Then you start at one end, I start at the other and we're sure to find some". 

"Fine," Dawn muttered as she walked away from him. 

It was quiet and dark. Way too quiet and dark for Dawn's likings, something that didn't really sit well with her image of a store. It was missing the tacky background music, the babies crying and an overhead announcement saying 'have a nice day'. It was missing life. 

Dawn was still feeling a bit shaky from bashing in the glass panels, although it was a pleasure to see the look on Spike's face. He must have thought she was insane, and as she thought back to her state of mind when doing it he probably wasn't far off. She had forgotten all consequences; let it slip her mind that she could be seriously injured. But miraculously she hadn't been hurt, or maybe she had been and she was in some weird shocked condition so she couldn't feel the glass lodged in her back. Dawn twirled her hand around, and patted her back. She sighed in relief, when she couldn't feel any sharp objects embedded in it. 

She walked down an aisle, which seemed to be the cereal aisle. She could make out the faint cartoon characters printed on the boxes, which were all smiling way too widely. In the darkness they didn't look so friendly. In fact, their manic faces were kind of creepy. She made her way down the aisle and turned to the next. As she turned the corner, she sucked in a deep breath. A high-pitched scream escaped her mouth. 

*        *        *        *        *        *

Something smelt really off. All the meat and dairy products were starting to get a little iffy. This was one of those times Spike wished he didn't have vampire sensitive smelling. But being a vampire, also meant having very good vision, so it wasn't hard to find the torch and accessories bit of the store. Spike ripped apart the plastic that was covering a red torch and batteries, placed the batteries in the torch, and then turned it on. He beamed the light over the other Torch brands, examining the sizes and the different types. 

"Glow sticks…" Spike muttered, reading off a package. He pulled it off the hanger, mildly interested in the product, "Snap to light up". He shrugged, maneuvered the torch to rest in his armpit, and ripped the packet open. Spike grabbed one of the plastic tubes that were inside, and did just what the instructions said, 'snapped it'—in half. He growled and swore when the slimly liquid spurted on him. The torch dropped to the ground as he brushed his hands on his shirt. He irritably grabbed the torch and looked at instructions once more, he read in brackets 'Do not break'. "Now you bloody tell me," Spike said, as he wiped the remaining slime off his loose hand. 

He grabbed another tube and this time successfully snapped it. The stick started to radiate a creepy fluorescent green, which Spike twirled in the air for a moment and then tucked into his pant pocket as he started to snap the remaining sticks. Spike had to admit that they were quite fun. And they came in a range of different colors too! "Oh red," Spike said as another one he had snapped lit up. 

Eventually the packet was empty and Spike's pockets were full of glow-y sticks. Spike was about to grab another pack when he noticed they came in different sizes as well. There were ones that could be connected to make rings. So he grabbed those instead and started to snap them. He put one around his neck, two around both of his arms, another two around his ankles and just for fun, one around his head. He didn't exactly know why he was doing this; maybe he was still a bit insane. 

Before Spike could grab another torch, a scream echoed through the store. 

"Dawn…" Spike said to himself. He swiftly turned and ran down the aisle, glowing in fluorescent multicolor.

AN: obviously not taking this very seriously. Don't really see Dawnie not getting hurt when smashing the glass, let alone actually breaking it. But mhh what you gonna do. Oh and my brilliant sister of mine decided to wipe our computer clean cause it was working real crap-ily, all my work is on a disc and I can't be bothered setting it up on the computer again. Lazy sod I am. Yes well, got exams (just did my Psychology exam, I'm real 'psyched!') so you probably wont hear from me for a while. Probably. You don't know your luck though; I might feel like procrastinating a tinge, so you never know. But that doesn't mean I don't want to hear from you guys, so please review. :) 


	3. Dawn vs Spike

Summary: Set in Season 7, after Empty places…Dawn decides that food is running low at the Summers house and sneaks out to get food supplies at the abandoned Supermarket. What she didn't expect was a certain unwanted Vampire tagging along. 

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy own 'em. I don't own any of these Characters 'News from the file marked 'Duh'…

Rating: PG-13. Might have a bit of swearing in it.

Shopping with a former Klepto 

('It was an alien Marge! It appeared in front of me and said don't be afraid!' 'Have you been drinking?' 'No! Well, ten beers…' –The Simpsons)

Chapter 3: Dawn vs. Spike

"God, it's hideous!"

Dawn glared at the thing that had made her scream. There were times when you didn't need anybody around to make you feel stupid. For Dawn Summers, this was that time. She sighed in relief and tried to calm down her rapid heartbeat. She then proceeded to mentally kick herself for being so jumpy. In front of the teenager was a cardboard clown that was made to life scale. Which wouldn't have freaked her out so much if it weren't so dark, or so she told herself. But although she clearly knew what it was now, it still was creepy, just a tad. 

"Mr. Clown, you're going down," Dawn said as she prepared to kick the cardboard cut out that was advertising a new savory snack. She would get revenge on the overly excited cartoon character. Dawn was obligated to destroy this monstrosity. She was saving heaps of little kids from having nightmares over seeing this smiling manic face. But before she could jam her foot through it, which was perfectly aimed for the Clown's crotch, she heard noises coming from behind. 

"You're one lucky clown, buddy," Dawn muttered as she turned and looked down the aisle to see what the new noise was. Her eyes widened in surprise and alarm at the glowing figure coming full steam towards her. She stood her ground. Her feet didn't move. Her being motionless was a mixture between being too stubborn and too scared. But there was one thing she would not do. She would not call for Spike. Not now. Even if that meant fighting off the glow in the dark demon on her own. She didn't need him, and she didn't want him to think she needed him. She had her pride and she definitely didn't need…

"SPIKE!" Dawn yelled in spite of herself, as the glow-y being was just a few steps away from her. 

To her shock and horror and the alien spoke, in a very familiar British accent, "What?"

Dawn blinked as her UFO was identified as Spike, a very luminous Spike. "Spike?" Dawn asked, still needing confirmation that it was really the ensouled vampire. That this was trademark duster Spike that was covered in glow sticks, not some weird clone.

"Who else would it be?" Spike replied.

"I don't know. Some shiny alien dude trying to get me aboard its mother ship!" Dawn said angrily as she glared at him. She was fully regretting calling out his name. Regretting even more that it wasn't some alien, because then it wouldn't have been him that heard her wail his name out. She hated depending on him. She didn't. It was a moment of weakness, which she would never repeat again, "What are you? A flashy 'vampire with a soul' headliner?!"

"What were you wailing about?"

"Nothing…" Dawn's voice trailed off. This was all too embarrassing; she was not going to tell him. Scratch that, she didn't need to tell him anything. 

"Nothin'?" Spike enquired, raising his eyebrows, "Right, so you were just screaming your head off cause you found out Pepsi has a new flavor"

"NO! I—I saw a…a mouse that's all," Dawn muttered. A mouse was better than a cardboard cut out.

"A mouse? You saw a mouse when you can barely see anything,"

"Well, I—I…stepped on it, and…it squeaked and then I…I"

"Squeaked?" 

Dawn scowled and looked away. She knew if she didn't tell him they'd be stuck here all night. Even though she hated to admit it, they did have something in common. They were both stubborn. Which was the reason Spike wasn't letting go of the conversation, or why he hadn't taken off the glow sticks. He wouldn't take them off even though he knew that he looked like a complete moron. He looked utterly stupid; it was almost laughable to Dawn, nearly anyway. 

She turned back around and glared at him. Which was hard to do when he was glowing in a multitude of colors. Dawn rolled her eyes, pointed to the freaky advertisement and said, "Fine! Whatever. It was that creepy clown over there, it just startled me a tinge," 

Spikes glanced idly at the clown and then back at Dawn. He had just raced across the store, panicking like hell because of a cartoon. 

"It's cardboard bit. And clowns are not creepy. In fact they're very un-creepy, if you ask me," Spike said as he gave the clown another glance. He knew the remark would get her even angrier. But for some reason he was fine with it. If she wanted to bicker, he'd bicker back. He gave her a smug smile, flicked the clown and then strolled around the corner. 

Dawn balled her fists as she watched him. When did he become so…so…like the old Spike. Spike without the soul. She expected him to be all sullen and quiet. He was not supposed to be like this anymore. But if the vampire wanted to play, it was fine with her. She was now officially taking score.  She could still make this little trip to the store a living hell for him. She would wipe that arrogant smile off his face, she'd make him wish he didn't come along, she would…

"Christ! What the hell is that?" Spike said, as he jumped back and stared at something around the corner. 

Dawn walked up towards him and took a look. Standing up, around the corner was another cardboard clown. The only differences to the other one were the colors and its glowing red eyes. "It's Bobo the clown's brother, Cocoa. Not so un-creepy now huh?" Dawn smirked. Dawn 1, Spike 0. 

"Well, it's just, I don't really see the point in making its eyes glow demon red. No one would actually see it if the bleeding lights were on," 

"Yeah, well, herein lies the mystery of Supermarket displays," Dawn said. She glanced again at the glow sticks the vampire was decorated in. "So, Captain Fluorescent, what's with the glow sticks? Went a bit overboard don't you think?" 

Spike consciously tugged at a glow stick around his wrist. "Well, uh, they seemed…good. You just snap 'em, and they light up," Spike said as he grabbed a glow stick from his pocket. He wouldn't say he felt completely stupid, he knew he must have looked stupid but he wouldn't give her the satisfaction in knowing he felt stupid. So instead he smiled and said, "They come in a range of colors too!" 

"That's just dandy," Dawn replied flatly, as she grabbed the glow stick out of his hand, "Give me the flashlight, Tinkerbell. First we're gonna get some fresh fruit…or non-rotted ones," 

*           *           *           *           *           *           *

When Dawn was rummaging through the granny smith apples with the flashlight, a thought suddenly struck Spike. He was loitering a few steps away from her, watching her, and finally realized she had called out for him when she thought she was in danger. There wasn't really anybody else she could call for help, but it was still something. He tapped his foot impatiently as Dawn fussed over the apples, not wanting to get one with a speck of a bruise. He knew she was doing it to get on his nerves. She was taking her sweet little time to make him pay. 

"You know what would be much easier and faster, Dawn?" Spike suggested, "If we just go to the back of the store and get a whole box or crate of apples,"

The only answer Spike got was an apple thrown at his head. Dawn 2, Spike 0

He wiped some apple juice off his face and grabbed a lemon. He paused a second, he really shouldn't do this. But before he could really think about his actions, his hand threw the citrus fruit towards an unsuspecting Dawn. It hit her on the shoulder and Spike immediately pretended to be interested in the price of pineapples. But looking discrete was hard when he was glowing.  

Dawn turned around angrily. She couldn't believe he had just thrown something at her. She flashed the light down and spotted a lemon on the ground. "I can't believe you just threw a lemon at me!" Dawn said outraged. Dammit, Dawn 2, Spike 1

Spike looked up innocently, and pretended not to know what she meant. She gave him a questioning look and he shrugged his shoulders. "So you're allowed to hit the vampire, but I'm not allowed to do it back," Spike asked.

"Well, you're like a hundred and something. Don't' you think you should act maturely?"

"Says the girl who smashed down the windows and stole money out of the cash register," Spike retorted.

"Under the strange circumstances I'm pretty sure what I'm doing is okay. And I'm not stealing, I'm looting, there's a difference," Dawn explained. 

"Difference being?"

"The store is deserted. It's take what you please," 

"I see your Klepto ways haven't completely disappeared," 

"I see you being annoying hasn't disappeared either,"

Spike sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "Look, the point in looting is to grab stuff. Preferably before the sun toasts my pale behind,"

"Maybe that's a sight I'd like to see," Dawn replied. Spike rose his eyebrow, and Dawn realized her mistake in wording, "Not that. I didn't mean…I meant seeing you burn okay. Fine! Great! Let's have a loot-a-thon then, let's loot away,"

Dawn walked away and disappeared down an aisle. Spike grabbed the shopping cart and steered it in her direction. It was going to be a very long night. 

AN: Hello. Please reviews. Reviews make a happy writer. A happy writer writes faster :) 


	4. Pushy Queen of slut town

Summary: Set in Season 7, after Empty places…Dawn decides that food is running low at the Summers house and sneaks out to get food supplies at the abandoned Supermarket. What she didn't expect was a certain unwanted Vampire tagging along. 

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy own 'em. I don't own any of these Characters 'News from the file marked 'Duh'…

Rating: PG-13. Might have a bit of swearing in it, sexual references.

Shopping with a former Klepto 

(It was like a meat party in my mouth…Okay, I'm just a kid and even *I* know that came out wrong—Dawn in Wreaked)

Chapter 4: Pushy Queen of Slut town 

After numerous insults that concerned Spike's soulful-ness, and subtle *unintentional* dropping of household names on the Blonde's head, Dawn was winning by a landslide. There was practically no need to keep score now, except for maybe her delighted satisfaction in making Spike suffer. Yes, the vampire was now officially pissed off. Dawn couldn't keep the smirk off her face as she glanced at him from the corner of her eye, the muscles in his face twitching ever so often. Now she knew why Xander found it so fun to bug him. 

They had gone down a few aisles already. The snack food aisle practically filled the shopping cart more than half way. As much as Dawn agreed that she was going to get healthy food for the Potentials, this trip was soon becoming a gigantic junk-a-thon. And now Dawn was loading the cart up with packets of candy and chocolate, while simultaneously chewing on a bunch of sour skittles. She had seriously missed out on her sugar load recently; the slayers-in-training were such pigs. 

"I thought this outing was to get things other than colored sugar," Spike stated as he watched the teenager dump packets of M&M's in the cart. 

Dawn glared at him as she popped another handful of skittles in her mouth, " I've been going without sugary goodness for a long time. All this sweet stuff you see here is mine. All for Dawn, nudda for the Potentials," 

Spike tilted his head in realization and swiped a red lollipop from a protesting Dawn's hand. " I knew you had to have another motive for coming here," Spike said as he twirled the candy in front of her, " That whole bleeding thing bout you wanting to do something for the team wasn't the main reason why you wanted to come 'ere was it? You wanted to visit Willy Wonka's and gorge on sugar,"

"I so did not," retorted Dawn. 

"Hello! The whole trolley's full of cheesy puffy snacks and gummy treats," 

"Well, gumminess is important in the slaying, so is cheesy puffiness," Dawn said, "And anyway, it's not like you're Mr. Health guy. You smoke and drink,"

"Vampire. And furthermore, I don't think it's a good idea to get the wannabe Slayers on a sugar high," Spike shuddered.

Dawn rolled her eyes and heaved the cart along the aisle. For some reason it was annoying her that they were talking like this. All this chit chatting banter was a bit too friendly for her. They were arguing but Dawn didn't want to even give him that. She had tried the silent treatment but she just couldn't seem to keep her mouth shut. She wanted to act cold towards him. Wanted him to stumble behind her silently because he knew he wasn't allowed to talk to her. But here they were, him accusing her of being here because of a sugar driven motive. Which so wasn't true, well, not entirely. 

*           *           *           *           *           *

"We need another one," Dawn said.

"No we don't," Spike replied.

"Yes we do, go get me one,"

"This is ridiculous. I am not getting you another trolley. You've got enough and I am not your little do-as-Dawn-pleases boy. What else could you possibly want to get? The gallons of melted ice cream or the decaying chunks of meat? We have enough, we're going,"

Dawn's mouth set into an angry pout. They had enough. They we're going. Since when did he make the decisions? Since when was he allowed to boss her around? Maybe their bickering wasn't a very good idea. Maybe Dawn should have used a different tactic. It was fun to annoy the vampire but this was not where she wanted them going. She didn't want him to think he could talk to her now. She didn't want him to think that he could join in on this game. And she certainly didn't want him to tell her what to do. 

"Look Mr. Glow," Dawn said, she had been running out of names to call the glow stick covered vamp, " You're the yes-man, so yes-man me dammit!" 

"I am not the yes-man," Spike retorted, the muscles in his face twitching.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Dawn said sardonically, "Cause you know, when Buffy kept telling you that you were a evil soulless thing, you didn't go out and get a soul. Or when Buffy said she would rather have the 'dangerous' Spike back, you didn't grab your duster from out of the dirt. Now because you're a vampire Spike, it may be hard to comprehend that humans need some necessities other than food. Particularly females and—"

"I'll go get the trolley," Spike cut in, realizing what Dawn was implying.

"Idiot," Dawn muttered as she watched the Vampire retreating. 

She lingered slowly down the pet food aisle; there wasn't much she needed here. It was pretty easy to see what was on the shelves because she had gotten some more flashlights and glow sticks and had attached them to the cart. The cart was impressive, with its own little headlights and all. As she studied some type of cat litter a fun thought entered her mind. It was something she hadn't done in a long time, actually never when you take into account the fake Monk made memories. She gripped onto the cart and walked backwards to the start of the aisle. The cart was a bit heavy for this kind of thing but she could manage. She was going for a ride on the Wonka-mobile.  

Dawn positioned the cart in the middle and then started to push it down the aisle. When she decided she had picked up enough speed she hopped her feet onto the cart. The air rushed beside her as she rode down the aisle. She watched in fascination as the glow sticks' colors went all blurry. She loved this feeling, she always had. Forget that the memories were fake, her feelings weren't. She could forget for just a moment that they were verging on the end of the world. Forget she was the one who asked her sister to leave. Forget everything for just a moment. 

Dawn closed her eyes for a few seconds and reveled in the feeling of freedom. She opened her eyes and any good feelings she had were washed away by the figure that was standing at the end of the aisle watching her. Her eyes widened in surprise as she slammed her feet down and tried to stop the cart. Dawn managed to slow it down but couldn't stop it from nudging into the other cart that was of her spectator's. She cursed silently as she grudgingly looked up at a pair of amused eyes. 

"Havin' fun at the *Super*market, bit?" Spike smirked. 

Dawn grabbed a can off a shelf and pushed it into Spike's hands. "Here, you're favourite Spikey," Dawn glared as she pushed the full cart into the next aisle. Which was hard to do because of her slim frame, so she had to turn it in a big circle to get it to move. 

Spike smiled as he looked down at the can in his hands. "Mighty Meats for mature dogs," Spike read. 

*           *           *           *           *           *

Dawn was going to get him back. She was still technically in the lead but that whole trolley incident had really given him some big points. It was when she was halfway through chucking tampons and toilet paper into the extra trolley that she noticed something that would do the trick. It was a dangerous gamble, there was a good chance that it would back fire on her. But she decided to go through with it. So quite casually she strolled up to the shelves, lifted off a packet of condoms and then nonchalantly pitched it into the shopping cart Spike was wheeling. Then proceeded to push her cart down the aisle without looking back and waited to hear his reaction.

Spike lazily looked down at all the human necessities. His eyes widened when he caught sight of the little packet nestled in between the bundle of toilet paper. He tilted his head to the side, as his mouth gaped open. He couldn't seem to decipher his thoughts, let alone put it into words but there still was one constant thing running through his mind. Why the bloody hell does she need those? He lifted his head to see Dawn looking ever so calmly at some hand lotion, and said the only thing he could manage. 

"Why the bloody hell do you need them?" 

Dawn put down the bottle and smiled sweetly at the vampire, "Spike, I'm pretty sure we both know what they're for,"

"Maybe I should rephrase my question a tad," Spike said, now able to form other words, "Why the bloody hell do *you* need them?"

Dawn blinked and gave him an empathetic look, "Does Spikey need to have a birds and bees conversation. Hay, maybe we should call Xander and you two can have some male bonding time,"

"Think I got the birds and bees thing covered," Spike replied, "And I'm certainly not talking to Harris about…" Spike froze and thought back to the basement, the basement and the smell of sweaty Xander Harris. Spike was sure it was Xander and ex-vengeance demon that had a bit of rough and tumble down there. He was sure it was them…but now, not quite that sure. What if it wasn't Anya, what if it was…"You?! You and Carpenter boy shagging? On my…Oh that's just…"

"What? Are you serious? Me and Xander?" Dawn exclaimed. 

"Then who? I mean, hello! Not really anybody else. Well, 'cept for the nerd but…"Spike paused as he thought about it. Dawn was really the only one who talked to the boy. When he thought really hard, they did look a bit too cozy together; "You're doing it with Mr. Dungeons and dragons? That's just wrong, bit?" 

"Andrew?" Dawn cringed, "Thanks Spike for the mental images I'm now having,"

"Then who? There's only those two and the principal but I seriously doubt that you'd—"Spike's voice trailed off, as he set a pair of accusing eyes Dawn's way. 

Dawn stared back incredulously, he really thought that she'd…this game wasn't fun anymore. 

*           *           *           *           *           *

An: Hey. I brought Buffy season 6 DVDs the other day. All the Buff and Angel DVDs were half price so I was freakin'. But I was like don't spend all your hard earned money, you have to save dammit. Anyway I was watching the special features and it had this panel discussion and James, Michelle, Alyson, Nicholas, and Joss Wheddon and a few others were there, talking (duh). I really didn't know that heaps of people complained that season 6 was too dark and morbid. I personally didn't think it was that dark, but I am a morbid person. But come on! It was funny…the musical…Tabula Rasa….Dark Willow was cool…Dawn was a Klepto! She parked with a vamp:) I admit it was also sad, but good sad. The only thing that shitted me was the lack of Dawn and Spikeness. The First few eps had a bit but then it just went to hell…and that other bit in seeing red…but that wasn't much to yay about. I would love it if Dawn were a guest star in Angel. Cause it would be good to see how she'd react to Spike after that whole 'you'll wake up on fire' thing. 

I saw some pics for that movie 'Eurotrip' with Michelle in it. I hope it's not a real crappy film. Cause like Roadtrip was funny but not ha ha funny or memorable funny cause I don't remember a thing about it. Mhh

My Lil'Bad muse has yet to hit me. I know what's in the next chap, but I just can't be bothered typing it. I had this whole moment of me not wanting to write anything but then I started this…mhh I don't know anymore…I don't even know why I'm typin this, I really should get a journal on the net but don't really know how, can't be bothered. Daria sums it up pretty well 'If you don't mind I'm gonna crawl back into myself for a while' 


End file.
